


A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes

by Quinn73



Series: Voltron Exophilia Bingo September 2020 [9]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Genie - Freeform, pikelavar - Freeform, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn73/pseuds/Quinn73
Summary: Voltron Exophilia Bingo Challenge: Drabble #9“No matter how your heart is grievingIf you keep on believingThe dream that you wish will come true.”—Walt Disney’s Cinderella“And I’d choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you.”― Kiersten White, The Chaos of Stars
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Pike/Meklavar, Pikelavar, plance - Relationship
Series: Voltron Exophilia Bingo September 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907197
Kudos: 2





	A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imawriteritswhatido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imawriteritswhatido/gifts).



Meklavar was polishing Pike’s stolen lamp when they met the Genie from beyond the stars. He was attractive, even with those odd blue facial markings, but not as handsome as Pike.

Meklavar’s first wish was to save Block’s village. Her second was to recover the Jewel of Jitan, and the third...

“I can’t make him fall in love with you,” Lance said when he saw how she gazed at Pike.

“You won’t have to. My third wish is for you to be happy.” 

Lance’s eyes closed instinctively when Meklavar kissed him.

When he opened them, Pidge smiled back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Tags: genie (Lance), dwarf (Meklavar)


End file.
